To Kill a Mockingbird
by Snuffy5
Summary: Oh no... I'm writing a ZAGR? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? SOMEONE HIT ME!! {Gets hit in the head with a disturbingly large parakeet}


To Kill a Mockingbird  
  
An Invader Zim Fic by Snuffy5  
  
Disclaimer: INFERIOR HUMAN! I OWN NO INVADER ZIM! So BEGONE WITH YOU! {mutters} stupid human...  
  
A/N: Omigod... what's wrong with me? I'm actually writing... a ZAGR?! Aw man, I've flipped my lid! SOMEONE HIT ME!  
  
(BEGIN)  
  
I stared at her from across the way... her violet hair sweeping down her back like a waterfall, her golden eyes almost closed as she looked down at her meal. My fork caressed over the top of my peas as I stared at her longingly. I had no idea humans could be so... attractive. I had no idea at all. I felt a shiver run down my spine as Dib shot a menacing glare at me. I looked away, ashamed. A proud Irken Invader like me, falling for the enemy? Preposterous! The very concept was totally absurd. I threw out my food and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Damn!" I cursed under my breath, running my gloved hand through my black wig, infuriated. It must be the earthanoid air... yes... that's it. I needed to get home. I didn't know how much more of this I could take without craking. The microphone came out of my IEC (Irken Equiptment Carrier) and landed a few inches away from my mouth. "GIR!" I barked.  
  
The light, twitchy voice of GIR came through the speaker. "Yessssss?"  
  
"I need you to pick me up at Skool; I'm going home early." I said, marching back and forth in a pin-straight line in the bathroom. "Get it?"  
  
"I understaaaaaand...." He said vaguely.  
  
"Good. Be here at 1:00." The microphone folded back up into my backpack and I walked out, trying my best to look calm and collected. Striding down the cafeteria, I pushed a kid out of the way, who went crashing into the wall. I walked proudly through the doors and into the hallway, trying not to glance at her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stepped into the gleaming living room which smelled strongly of lemon. (A/N: {coughs loudly}) Sitting down on the couch using the spider arms from my IEC, I fell back on it. What had just happened? I threw off my wig and contacts, relief washing over me like a wave. The human air must have really been getting to me... because I had never felt like that before. Just staring at Gaz made me weak. But I liked it! I really did! It was almost like...  
  
"Master, unknown creature on perimiter." The computer said monotonously. I shot up. Quickly puting by disguise back on, I opened the door. I stepped onto the porch, my legs spead apart and my hands on my hips. The eyes behind my contacts scanned the scenery. I staggered backward.  
  
"Hi, Zim." Said the violet-haired girl.  
  
"G-Gaz? What are you doing here?" I said, dumbfouned. Realizing this, I quickly regained my composure. "I mean... what do you want, human?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" Gaz shouted, punching a garden gnome, making sparks sputter throughought the lawn. "You were staring at me all day today, and I'm not going to let that pass without knowing why!" She grabbed my shirt collar. My hear was beating a million times a minute.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I said, averting my eyes. "Why would I want to stare at a human like you?"  
  
She growled at me. "Tell me now, Zim, before I choke the words out of you."  
  
"Because... because..." I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse desparatly.  
  
"TELL ME!" She roared, spraying me with spit.  
  
"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, OKAY?!" I exploded. "Is it *my* fault everything you do is totally irresistable? Is it *my* fault that you have to be drop-dead-gorgeous? I didn't *ask* to fall in love with you, earthanoid!" I turned away, rage tightening ever muscle.  
  
I could almost feel Gaz staring at me. "Y-you love me?"  
  
I let out a long sigh. "Yes, Gaz. I love you. I love you." I turned around and grabbed her shoulders. "I LOVE YOU! Even if I don't want to admit it, you're the only thing that keeps me going... it's only because of you that I really stay focused on my mission; because I'll know you'll always be there tomorrow."  
  
As words of love poured out of my mouth, what I didn't see was Dib, crouching behind the fence, his jaw dropped. 'Damn that Zim!' He thought, exceedingly agitated, 'this must be his plan to take over earth again! By manipulating Gaz, he can find out more information! That thick-headed CRETIN! I'll show him!' He clenched his fists.  
  
"Zim I..." Her eyes were blank of expression. Her lips were chalky of the sudden shock. "I..."  
  
"Ssh... You don't have to say anything." I bent toward her a little, my heart racing, "I love you..." Our lips met, and pleasure exploded inside my body. I heard Gaz let out a small moan and wrapped her arms around my neck. I let my instincts take control of my body, and my arms found their way around her waist. She was finally in my arms...  
  
(END OF CHAPTER ONE)  
  
Wooo... deep. It's actually turning out pretty well for a ZAGR, ne? Ah wel, tell me what ya'll think, kay? ^_^ Later! 


End file.
